


Brids of the Cave

by LittleKarma



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Uncle-Niece adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKarma/pseuds/LittleKarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry's been keeping a secret from old Bruce. it's not something he's proud of, but maybe Bruce can give him the answers he needs, and find what his heart has been missing.  NOT A SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Just starting to transfer my work over from Fanfiction.net hoping to get a good turn out on this story.

We all know by Terry's own admission that he wasn't the best of kids when he was younger. He's ashamed of himself and how he acted. But, he could not be more ashamed of anything then of how he had refused to take responsible for his own child. He never told anyone, except his own parents, about his little girl; her mother had been shipped out of town not long after she was born. Terry had never felt anything like the joy he felt holding that soft tiny pink bundle in his arm. But, by then he was too late for him to say he was ready. He tried he argued with Cassie but she just wouldn't listen. He lost both of them, in one swift blow.

"Terry, honey" Mary said looking at him. Mr. Wayne had invited them all to the Wayne enterprise family picnic, but Terry seemed to be distracted by something. She fallowed his line of sight, and sighed as she saw what had caught his attention. She and Warren had known about the baby, and while they weren't please with Terry, they had encouraged his choice to not be a father at 14. They had been told that the baby would be put up for adoption, only to find out that the girl, Cassandra refused to give her up at the last minute. It had been hard, but Terry had seemed to get over it, to push the thought to the back of his mind. Part of her believed that most of Terry's trouble was caused by his guilt over the baby. Recently though Terry seemed to become distracted and look slightly heartbroken at every giggle of a child.

"Bro" Matt called grabbing Terry's arm. Terry startled and looked away from the father and daughter fast.

"What, Twip?" he asked. Taking note that Bruce was watching him closely, calculating like he always did when he was trying to understand.

"Why where you staring at them? It was really weird and creepy" Matt teased.

"Nothing you would understand, Twip" he said flicking Matt in the forehead.

"ow, MOOOM" Mat whined, making Mary laugh a little, for right now the spell seemed to be broken. Terry was back to being an annoying big brother, not a brokenhearted father.

 

Later that night when Terry left for work, he grabbed the only picture he had of his little girl, Kitkun. He tucked the picture into his shirt and left.

"You want to tell me what, happened this afternoon?" Bruce really said more then asked, the look of i will find out so you better tell me firmly on his face.

"It wasn't anything really just lost in thought" Terry said rolling his eyes hoping Bruce didn't catch it.

"You can't afford to be lost in thought as batman" Bruce growled making it clear he had seen the eye roll; Terry sighed in defeat Bruce would not let this go and he knew it. He pulled a picture out of his jacket, and handed it to Bruce. He looked at it, taking in the look for pure wonder on Terry's face as he held the small pink bundle.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked, he knew just by looking at it that this was Terry's child. But, the teen never spoke of having a baby at home. He had not seen any sign of a child of that age group in the McGinus apartment.

"I don't know, her mom took off with her. Haven't heard from her since. She'll be 3 on Halloween" He said softly, his eyes downcast. Bruce set his face to being nutral as he handed the picture back.

"Get out there the city needs you" he muttered hobbling over to the computer and taking his seat.

"Right, On it boss" he sad quickly changing, really he just wanted something to take his mind off the little girl in the picture.

 

Cassandra Cowl, had moved to Bludhaven...well more like she was banished from her family and they bought her a one way bus ticket. She begged them to understand, this was her daughter...their granddaughter. They would hear none of it. So, at 14 she found herself living on the streets with an infant. She looked for work but, no one was willing to hire a 14 year old mother. She had all but given up hope, when she tried one last place, Circus Circus, it was a gymnastics school, that taught gymnastic and martial arts, as well was trapeze basics. It was just a janitor job but, it was something.

The minute she walked into the owners office, he looked at the tired and worn 14 year old. He took in everything about her, in the look. Cassie felt as if his stair was going all the way to her soul.

"Sit down, please. You look exhausted" he said coming around his desk.

"Please, I'm hear about the job listed in the paper" She said, shifting Kitkun in her arms.

"Alright, who is this little fella?" He asked gently, he could see this girl had been through hell. Cassandra looked down at Kitkun.

"She's my daughter, Kitkun" she said, starting to rock the baby as she started to fuss. He nodded, before slowly lifting the tiny babe out of her mother's hold, holding her gently to his chest. Cassandra looked panicked as he held her daughter.

"Don't worry, where are your parents?" he asked rocking on his heels as the babe quieted.

"They threw me out" she said softly, tears in her eyes. He nodded looking down at the child of a child. His heart latched on to this small babe in his arms he couldn't let them just be lost to the hard world out there.

"The job is yours," he said, "there is a small apartment attached to the gym, I would like you take it" she began to shake her head.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. You have no business being on the streets with a child this young. Plus even at what I'll pay you; you wont be able to afford rent and to take care of this one," he explained, "I'll write it into your contract" Cassandra couldn't take it anymore, the stress of the past few weeks, got to her and she broke down right there in the office of her new boss. He gently gathered her into his arms being careful of the baby. The people what had thrown away this little family deserved the lowest level of hell in his mind.

"It's going to be ok" he said softly, trying to convey in just his voice that her hell was over now, he wouldn't let anything else happen to her.

"How do you know?" she asked threw her sobs.

"Because you made it this far" he said calmly rubbing her back, "your strong"


	2. meant to be...maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of Kit

Terry, looked at the Egg-baby with disdain. He didn't want to take care of this thing and find out just how much he would have sucked as a father had Cassandra stuck around with Kitkun. But, he was stuck with it now and he needed the grade.

.

.

Dick looked over at Cassandra as she talked to a few of the newer parents at the school. She had turned into a fantastic hire, she easily talk to the parents and brought in customers. He quickly gave her the job of being his assistant. Something she was thriving at, he was happy to find even in his old age he could help someone.

He looked down as he felt something attach to his leg. He smiled down at the almost 3 year old Kitkun, she shaggy black hair all over the place, and her deep blue eyes staring up at him, with her blue pacifier in her mouth.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you today?" he asked picking her up, she smiled behind her pacifier, "here lets get that out of there" he pulled it out, slipping it into the pocket of his sweats.

"Going to help me with the newbies today?" he asked shifting her weight on his hip.

"Yess, Gampa Deeek" She said with a smile, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright then, lets get to it" he laughed going over to the newest class, the youngest group starting at 5 years old. Kitkun loved to 'help' him out with this age group.

"Ok, so first things first we all need to stretch out before we can do anything" Dick said sitting down with the group, setting Kitkun next to him. They went through stretches, before Cassandra came and picked Kitkun up.

"Sorry, Dick. I don't know how she keeps getting out" She said

"It's fine Cassie, she's not a bother you know that" he said, watching as she walked off the met, with the disgruntled toddler.

.

.

"Maybe it's a good thing that Cassandra took off with her" Terry said as he searched for the missing Egg-baby.

"Terry, nothing justifies what happened to you. Losing a child is hard and hurtful, no matter how you lose them" Bruce said, he remembered the pain of Dick leaving. At least Dick had been an adult, he knew he could take care so himself. He would have been able to find Dick if he wanted to. Terry though was at a complete loss, and his child was only 3 years old. While Bruce didn't approve of the fact the child had been born when both parents where just barley teenagers, he couldn't deny that Terry should have been given a say.

"your not gonna go all preach on feelings are you? Cause if so i think i need to come back and take you to the hospital" Terry responded, listening to the silence on the other end of the comm.

"Brake in at first gotham bank, head that way" Bruce said

.

Terry, looked at the teacher in shock when she explained that the only ones to get an A on the assignment. She thought he would make a good father. He smiled, maybe he would have made a good father to Kitkun. The smile just wouldn't seem to go away, no matte how hard he tried to look embarrassed.

.

.

Dick watched Kitkun escape the play pin again. It really was useless to try and keep the girl in there. It was Halloween, and Cassie as still working on the latest ad.

"Twik o teet" Kitkun asked looking at him with big eyes. He sigh and nodded picking her up and going into the office.

"You my dear work far to hard for a 17 year old" Dick said looking at Cassie. She only grunted in response her eyes focused on the computer screen. Ok that wasn't working he decided to try another tactic.

"You know I heard that Tyler Santer asked you to the new Club tonight" he said, that got a response her head snapped up looking at him. Tyler was 18 and karate teaching assistant.

"Who told you about that?" she asked eyeing him.

"I have ears and eyes everywhere, how about, we do the B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y, thing tomorrow. You go out live a little; act your age, I'll take..." He looked down at the costume Kitkun was wearing, "Nightwing, out trick or treating" he laughed of all the hero's that girl could chose. If only they knew, just how funny it was that he was taking her trick or treating.

"Dick, it's a nice offer and all but I wouldn't feel right shoving her off on you like that" Cassie said, looking at him. She really did want to go out, but she couldn't just shove Kitkun off on people, she was her mother.

"It's fine I'm telling you, to go out have fun. We'll see you when you get back" Dick said, "I mean it Cassie, get out of this office" with that he left grabbing Kitkun's blue pail for her candy.

He strapped her into her car seat and headed off to where his apartment was. She could go crazy in his building with the trick or treating.

.

.

Terry sighed darkly to himself as he looked at the picture of Kitkun in his arms. He'd held her for over a half hour before the nurses and taken her from his arms. Bruce watched the young bat brood, perhaps he could help the young man. He did not have to be alone...not like he, himself, had been. History didn't have to repeat itself.


	3. Needle in a stack of ...Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questions are asked and answers are found

Bruce looked at Barbara as she sat down across from him.

"What is going on Bruce?" Barbara asked looking at him in question. The man had just called her out of the blue saying he needed to speak with her on a matter of importance.

"I need into adoption paperwork, birth certificates, anything to deal with a teen named Cassandra Kat Cowl" Bruce said making it clear threw his voice he would not be questioned on this, "as well as information on her family"

"And your asking me?" she said, she wasn't going to just do this for him. he need to understand she wasn't a love struck girl anymore. Adding in the fact that Bruce didn't ask for anything he took it. This all made her on edge.

"They're sealed by the city, and tightly. My bet would be that some one in that family flipped and is now in protection" Bruce said simply looking at her, with the same look as when they were younger.

"Why do you want it?" she asked eying him, to do what he was asking would be a risk, she wanted to know why.

"It's not important to you" Bruce said sternly, Barbara raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't think so Bruce. You want my help you better tell me what's going on" Barbara growled at him. Bruce didn't want to give up but, he knew Barbara would be more then willing to help when she heard what was going on. He pulled a copy of Terry's picture out of his sleeve. Barbara looked at it, and then back up at Bruce.

"Cassandra Cowl is the mother, she disappeared with Terry's daughter, a little over 3 years ago. He needs to know what happened...where she is" Bruce said watching Barbara. She nodded, giving the picture back. She studied Bruce as he replaced the picture, he did well to hide it but this only helped to show her how much he was trying to do things differently with terry then he had with any of them.

"I'll send them over by tonight" she said getting up, "and Bruce, this just proves that Dick was wrong, you do have a heart" and with that she was gone.

.

Barbara did her research, with in an hour of leaving Bruce at the Coffee shop, she had found out the girl had gone to Bludhaven 3 years ago. No one had heard from her since and they where perfectly happy with that. Well, it was Dick's town. She looked him up, he wasn't as easy to find as the information on Cassandra. After all when he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found. Luckily for her he had stopped hiding a few years about. She picked up the phone, hoping he would hear her out and not hang up the minute she said Bruce.

.

.

Dick looked at his phone as it rang, no one called him at home, except Cassie, but seeing as she was still getting Kitkun settled on the couch it wasn't her. He picked up.

"Hello?" He asked bringing it up to his ear.

"You don't sound any different, Dick" Barbara said softly.

"Barbara, what do I ow the pleasure" he asked leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

"Look I need a favor finding some one, that's last known location was Bludhaven" she said cutting to the point, it would probably be better for both of them if she left that it was for Bruce out of it.

"Why? What's up?" he asked

"Parental kidnapping, I don't think it was intentional. The father would just like to know his kids all right" Barbara said listening to Dick shift around, she knew she had his attention.

"Why not, call the cops here and ask about it?" he asked, giving Cassie a nod that she was good to go. She smiled back in thanks before slipping out, of his apartment.

"Teenage parents, and the case is 3 years old. Poor guy finally got his act together and no one will help him out" she said lying as smoothly as she could. It was never a talent she had with Dick.

"Cut the bull, what's this really about." He snapped, finally hearing the tell in her voice.

"It is about a Parental Kidnapping, I really don't think that the mother meant to do it. And I want you to promise to hear be out on the rest, promise" she said, he rolled his eyes nodding.

"Fine, I promise I wont hang up until your done" he said dryly.

"Have you seen the News about Gotham's new protector?" she asked

"Yeah, what of the new bat?" he asked brow tilting at the mention of it.

"He's Bruce's new assistant, it's his kid. He's 17, his daughter was born when they where both 14. It's really tearing the Kid up lately that he doesn't know where his kid is" Barbara said softly. Dick stiffened at the age of the parents. In this age you didn't see a lot of teen pregnancy...and at no time in the last 100 years or so was a 14 year old having a baby common. Two 14 year old new mom's in Bludhaven wasn't likely, but he had to ask.

"What's the mom's name?" he asked his eyes locking on the sleeping toddler on his couch.

"Cassandra Cowl" Barbara said, she could almost see Dick in her mind as she listened to his movements. Something was off, he was too tense.

"I know her, know little Kit too." He said softly as he ran a hand threw Kitkun's hair gently.

"You do? Where do they live? Terry is dying to seem them, both of them" Barbara said fast, she really couldn't believe her luck.

"Terry asked you to find them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. It made sense to him, but he could smell a rat in there somewhere.

"No...Terry doesn't know what's going on. Bruce decided after all these years to prove us all wrong and show us he has a heart. He want's to find her so that Terry can have some closer...know that she's safe" she explained tiredly.

"Bruce asked you to help find his new lackey's kid?" he asked now very skeptical of it all.

"No...he wants to find her, I would say that he will probably be calling you in the next hour. I sent him the files on Cassandra" she said

"Damn it, alright. how do we want to do this?" he asked sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Either Cassandra can bring Kitkun to Gotham, or all of us can come down there. And trust me Dick, you know Bruce will come on this" she warned, although it was unneeded. Dick knew Bruce well enough, to know that if he wanted to find the girl, he would defiantly be apart of the first visit to see her. That and he probably wanted to keep an eye on his new lackey.

"I'll talk to Cassandra tomorrow morning about it and let you know. I'll deal with Bruce like I always do when he calls" he shrugged.


	4. maybe I'm a Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets snappy with Bruce and Kit gets macaroni in her hair.

After Dick got off the phone with Barbara, it was around 5. He couldn't quite figure out why Kitkun was sleeping, sure she took naps but not this late in the day. He kneeled down and gently shook her shoulder.

"Come on, Kit. It's not nap time" Dick said softly, the toddler never woke up well. But, he know if he didn't wake her now getting her to sleep later would be impossible.

"Don't wanna" she muttered turning to him, her eyes still closed. Dick stiffed sitting her up and sitting next to her on the couch. He looked at the side of her face, she had the starting of a black eye, as well as bruises on the side of her face.

"What happened Kit?" he asked, she looked like someone had kicked her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him in confusion. He gently touched the side of her face.

"Oh...I didn't listen toe Mommy" she said, Dick lifted an eyebrow, he had never seen Cassie raise a hand to Kitkun, but maybe the pressure was getting to the teenage mother. If Cassie did do this though, they were going to be having a serious talk in the morning.

"What did mommy tell you to do?" he asked softly.

"Notted to go over wheres the big kids was swinging" she said starting to shrink back thinking she might be in trouble for not listening to her mother.

"What happened when you went over there?" he asked, he had a feeling that he knew what had happened now.

"Big kid, kicked me...it was not purpose. He sayed Sorry, and bought me ice cream with allo..." she seemed to be trying to remember the word.

"Allowance" Dick supplied, she nodded that was the word. He sighed, ok so he was right Cassie hadn't hurt the girl. That was a relief he would hate to have to take Kitkun away from Cassie.

"How about some dinner, and a bath" Dick said with a smiled, she nodded pushing herself off the couch. He stood and fallowed her into the kitchen.

.

Dinner was simple Mac and cheese, and apple juice. It was her favorite, and Dick liked it too. Somehow just like always she ended up with Mac and cheese in her hair...on the back on her head and down her front.

"Oh Bruce is gonna love you" He laughed, trying to imagine the refined Bruce Wayne dealing with the messy toddler. She looked at him confused.

"Booce?" she asked, confused by the name. He laughed harder as he stirred her towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it Kit" he said kneeling down and starting the water, "Stay right here" he ordered as the phone started to ring, he didn't need to look at who it was to know.

"I was expecting this call over an hour ago" He said coldly making his way back to the bathroom.

"I see Barbara was ahead of me on this one" Bruce responded, Dick kneeled down turning off the water and checking the tempter.

"Yeah she was. Now are you going to tell me your motives or am I just going to hang up on you?" He challenged as he helped Kit out of her cloths and then swung her over the edge of the tub and into the water. She giggled, splashing a little.

"What was that? You have kids?" Bruce asked hearing the sounds of a child.

"Stop avoiding the question, and I'm baby sitting. But for all you know I'm married and this is my grandbaby" Dick snapped giving Kitkun a rubber ducky; which she squeaked loudly with a giggle.

"Now, who's avoiding" Bruce said, Dick growled in response, " Terry, is missing his daughter. He hasn't seen her since the day she was born. And with the death of his own father still fresh in his memory he want to know that his daughter will now more then just that he wasn't around, if something were to ever happen to him"

"Terry...let me guess your new Batman" Dick said, almost instantly regretting saying the B word when Kitkun started to splash some more cheering for Batman.

"Obviously" Bruce said his lips twitching as he listened to the kid in the back ground.

"Why do you care?" Dick asked getting Kitkun's hair wet. She giggled as he picked out a piece of macaroni out of her hair.

Bruce didn't really know how to answer that, did Dick even after all these years think he didn't care about them, all of them.

"He deserves to know, just like you would have told me if you where getting married if only so that I could pay for something" Bruce said sternly, "are you going to help or not?" Dick rolled his eyes same old Bruce, still full of himself, yeah Dick probably would have told him if he was getting married. if for no other reason then to show him that he wasn't like him and wouldn't ever be.

"Already on it, Kitkun's in the bath right now" He responded. Bruce was not any easy person to shock, but Dick had just done it.

"She's in the bath?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had understood what Dick had said.

"Yeah, she's chewing on a rubber ducky right now." He said scrubbing some shampoo into her hair, then making her laugh; and drop the duck, as he made it into a mohawk.

"She lives with you?" Bruce asked, this might be easier then any of them had thought.

"No, her mom works for me. She was asked out tonight so I said I would watch Kit" he said simply starting to rinse out her hair.

"Terry will be there in an hour" he said simply.

"No, Bruce if your lackey shows up here at any point before I talk to Cassandra or I say it's ok. I will kill you" Dick growled out, he was not going to let Bruce mess with this family until he had the full story from Cassie.

"That's not your choice Dick" Bruce snapped at him.

"Look, I know Cassie, she wouldn't intentionally hurt someone" he snapped back hanging up. Why he ever thought he could have a simple conversation with Bruce was beyond him. He finished giving Kitkun her bath, before letting the water out. He dried her off and dressed her in her Nightwing PJ's they had little blue birds all over them. He scooped her up and took her back to his bed room to tuck her into bed.

"Story" she asked looking at him. She loved his stories, he told her about Nightwing and Batman, and Robin.

"Lets see where did I leave off last time" Dick said thinking, "ahh that's right, Batman had just been hit by scarecrows gas. Well, everything seemed to be going fine. He seemed to calm, not shaking in fright. So, T..." He stopped himself from saying Tim, "Robin, didn't think there was any real danger. They continued to search questioning people and catching a few thugs a long the way" he said watching as she seemed to hang on his every word.

"But, along the way Robin noticed something wasn't right with Batman" He said only to have her gasp.

"Was he sicked from scarycrow?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, he wasn't exactly sick, he didn't have any fear. He wasn't afraid of anything" Dick explained he knew scarecrow well enough to guess what had happened from Tim's tell of that night.

.

.

Terry pulled into the Batcave with a sigh, he was tired. He was seriously considering asking Bruce if he could just stay the night, and then go home. As he got out of the Batmobile he winced, yeah he was staying the night. He was way to sore to ride his bike home. Bruce watched him, but it almost seemed like it was looking through him.

"Hey Bruce, you mind if I just crash here tonight?" Terry asked. He grunted in response, Terry raised an eyebrow.

"So, I was thinking maybe I could take Ace with me for the next few nights" He said watching Bruce who again just grunted, while Ace stood up tail wagging. Terry raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You know I was thinking you and Barbara use to Date and all maybe I got a chance with her" Terry said now watching closely. Bruce started to just grunt again before realizing what Terry had just said.

"Something you'd like to tell me Terrance?" He asked looking at the teen. His lips twitch just a little, in an almost smile.

"No, just seeing how long it would take for you realize what I was saying" He said with a laugh before moaning and grabbing his side, "note to self, laughter and broken ribs don't mix"

"What happened?" Bruce asked coming over to Terry motioning him up onto the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from memory on the stories that Dick is telling Kit if I got something wrong I'm sorry.


	5. Questions in Bludhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Cassie?

Dick yawned sitting up. He looked over at the sleeping ball of Kitkun. He looked at the clock, it was 8 am. Well, it was later then he normally slept. He slowly pushed himself up. He went about making Breakfast, pancakes and bacon, before waking Kitkun up.

"Thank you can get more of it into your month then last night?" Dick asked with a chuckle which in turn made her giggle, as she nodded. Breakfast turned out to be relatively uneventful, since Kitkun didn't like syrup he didn't have to worry about her getting sticky. After breakfast Kitkun wanted to help with the dishes, so he rinses the food off before handing them to her to put in the dishwasher. He then sat her down to watch cartoons, while he brushed her hair. She squirmed in his hold a little whenever the brush would hit a really nasty knot. He really was going to have to talk to Cassie about doing this for her. After a half hour of struggles her hair was brushed perfectly...well it was brushed at least.

"Ok, Kit time to get dressed" Dick said patting her on the side. She smiled and jumped off the couch going over to the bag Cassie had left. She pulled out the blue long sleeved top, blue leggings, and the jean skirt. Dick watched as she switched her shirts getting it on backwards and then switched her pants getting those right, and them put the skirt on zipping it up.

"Nice job, Kit. Come here" he said holding out his arms. She ran into his arms, he smiled fixing her shirt, and then lifting her up. If he had ever had had any kids, he imagined they would be a lot like Kitkun. He held her close, grabbing the bag and her shoes, he headed out the door. It was Saturday, Circus Circus was closed, but being the owner Dick was using the closed days to teach Kitkun a little bit just like his parents had taught him when he was younger. He loved to teach her, hell he loved teaching kids at this age. But insurance if you taught any one younger then 5 was insane, so he stuck to just teaching Kitkun, and only when the gym was closed.

He strapped her into her car seat, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then drove them both the 15 minutes to Circus Circus.

The minute he had the door unlocked, Kitkun ran past him to the mats, she knew what day it was. He smiled at her, and told her to stretch, for a few minutes, while he went to look for something.

It wasn't normal for the door to be locked, the morning after he'd watched Kitkun. he made his way up stairs towards the apartment. This wasn't normal, Cassie had been having a rough few months he knew that, he found her a few times crying, but they had talked she seemed fine. But, maybe he was blowing this out of portion, she had probably just gotten in late and was still asleep.

He knocked on the door, listening for any response from inside, any sound of life. He didn't hear anything, he knocked again, nothing.

"Cassie, you in here. It's Dick, I'm going in" He called through the door as he pulled out his key and opened the door. He hadn't been into the apartment in what felt like forever, since before Kitkun's birthday over a month ago. He looked around the dark living room. He sighed he could already see the state. He flipped the lights on, it was a reck in here. He looked at the left over pizza boxes, take out containers. He made his way through the house, this was terrible, they really were going to have a talk when he found her. She could not be raising Kitkun in this mess. She wasn't here, all her stuff was, which told him she would be back. He left the apartment locking it back up.

When he got back down stairs he say Kitkun trying to do a handstand. In all she was doing a pretty good job of it, her balance just wasn't there yet. He watched her fall over again, before walking onto the mat.

"Alright, Kit. Lets start with the back bend" Dick said, kneeling down next to her. She jumped back to her feet, with a smile. She had taken off her skirt, leaving her in just her blue shirt and legging, she looked a lot like what a superhero in training would look like...if there ever was such a thing. He smiled, holding back his laughter at that thought.

"Ok, Gampa Deek" she laughed starting to bend over backwards, with his hand hovering under her back. She could do it, she'd done it before, she was still a little unstable at it though. She'd be his star one day, he just had to keep Bruce away from her.

They continued like this until Kitkun's stomach growled. She giggled sitting down. Dick gave her a smile and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 11:30.

"OK, Kit lunch time" He said taking her hand as she stood. They went up to the office where there was a mini fridge. Dick pulled out an uncrustable and milk for Kitkun, and a small packaged salad for himself. He watched as Kitkun ate quietly. Now, that he was watching her closer, he could see small changes in how she was behaving, the more he watched, her seem to go off into wonderland, the more he wanted to talk to Cassie. This could be normal he remembered hearing somewhere that kids went through a faze where they were off in their own world, but the state of the apartment worried him that, this might also be because Cassie wasn't paying attention to her any more. That she was taking care of the mimumal needs, but not giving Kitkun what she really needed.

"Kit, did mommy tell you where she was going last night?" Dick asked causing the girl to look up at him. She made a face trying to think, she was smart Dick knew if Cassie had said anything it was more then likely Kitkun remembered it.

"No, she notted tell me. I heard her on the phoney" Kitkun said softly, not looking at Dick. She wasn't supposed to listen to her mother on the phone, it was a new rule that had been made a few weeks ago.

"Hey, it's ok," he said picking her up and putting her in his lap, "what did she say?" he asked

"She was talked to a law person" she said, "he sayed that she needed to notted get caughted." Dick took in what had been said law person?

"Lawyer?" he asked looking at her, she nodded. OK, what was Cassie talking to a Lawyer about, and get caught doing what...for that matter where the hell was the teen. All of this just left him with more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Kit does some talking in this chapter, i just want to tell every one the way she speaks is biased off of how my own 3 year old sister talks.


	6. Who's Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Kit have a little talk

Dick ran a hand through his hair, Bruce was not the type of person to wait long for an answer. The clock was ticking before he told Terry what he knew. And Cassie hadn't been seen in 2 weeks. Kitkun, was starting to miss her mother. Dick was doing everything he could to keep the toddlers mind of it. He could only thank what ever god there was that, he had let Cassie persuade him last year to make it so that if anything happened to her that he would become Kitkun's guardian.

Kitkun was pushing her peas around her plate. She had only been nibbling on her food, He sighed.

"Come on, Kitkun you have to eat" He said softly, he watched her just sigh and put a few peas in her mouth. He stood up as the phone rang, he glanced briefly at the caller id.

"Yes," he said sitting back down in the seat next to Kitkun. she crawled out of her buster into his lap. He rapped his arm protectively around her.

"Dick, what's the hold up. Bruce isn't known to beat around the bush." Barbara said

"She's gone, Babs" Dick said softly feeling like he was a teenager again.

"Gone? Who's gone. Tell me you didn't let them get away from you Dick" She said feeling the sadness in Dick's words.

"Cassie is, Kitkun's here. No one has any idea where she is" Dick said, "look I can't talk about this right now. I'll call you back in 45" Dick hung up fast.

"Come on, my little Birdie" Dick said standing up with her in his arms. He tucked her into bed, after changing her in her Nightwing jammie.

"Gampa...you think Nightwing, would find mommy" She asked looking at him. Dick looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I know he would, did I ever tell you about when he was a robin?" he asked, she shook her head looking at him. He smiled, and laid down next to her.

"Well, then let me tell you about when Mr. Freeze kidnapped Barbara Gordon." He said starting on the tale of how Barbara was snatched form her dorm, and of how he had chased after them.

.

It took him a little over an hour of story telling before she was out. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting out of the bed. He pulled the door to, and then grabbed the phone flipping down on the couch. He called Barbara back.

"Dick finally, what the hell took so long" Barbara snapped at him in irritation.

"Bed time story" Dick said simply.

"Well, now you can tell me one" she said leaning back against her couch.

"Ha ha, Babs." he said drily, "when where you going to tell me Bruce is on the third line" he asked

"She didn't know" Bruce said startling Barbara slightly.

"Damn it Bruce what have I said about using me" Barbara snapped at the older man.

"What do you have?" Bruce asked ignoring Barbara.

"Cassandra Cowl went missing 2 weeks ago. Dropped Kitkun off, on a Friday night, Haven't seen her since. I took a look around her apartment it was a mess. I knew she had been starting to stress out a little, but I didn't peg her for dumping all her responsibilities on me. She's a good mom, she loves Kitkun" Dick said

"Terry, will be there tomorrow morning" Bruce said sternly.

"Damn Bruce, No. She's just had one parent go missing do you really think right now is the best time for her father who she's never met to just show up" Dick snapped.

"He's right Bruce. Plus it would look weird to the cops, for her mom to just disappear and her father to just show up out of the blue" Barbara agreed

"He should at least be told where she is" Bruce said

"Look I'm all for this new found Heart of yours, but give me a little time" Dick snapped, "how about this, Christmas is in a week. If I don't find Cassie by then, I'll bring her to Gotham to spend Christmas with her Dad and his family" Bruce was silent.

"I think that sounds fine, Dick" Barbara said

"Fine, if I don't hear from you once a day until then I will tell Terry" Bruce growled.

"Fine, I'll give you a call every night after she's asleep" he snapped back before hanging up. Bruce really know how to get under his skin. Of course he never said he would actually talk to Bruce, he just said he would call.

.

Over the next few days Dick pulled out all the stops, he was doing everything he could to find Cassie. It just wasn't happening. By Tuesday, Dick realized there was a real chance that Kitkun was spending Christmas in Gotham. So, it was that afternoon that Dick sat down with Kitkun to see if she even knew about her dad.

"Hey, Kitkun come here for a minute" Dick said patting his lap. She came over letting him pick her up, "Kitkun, did your mommy every talk about your Daddy?" He asked looking at her. She scrunched up her face thinking.

"No, mommy don'ted talk about daddy" she said shacking her head, "why?"

"Cause I know a daddy, who is looking for his little Kitkun. He lives in Gotham. His name is Terry." Dick said

"No, I be good. Don'ted gives me away" She cried latching onto him. Dick was shocked, she thought he was trying to give her away.

"Oh, Kitkun. I would never give you away. I love you, your my number one girl" Dick said cuddling her, "he just want to meet you. Trust me, I'm not gonna let you go, I promise" he clicked a few things on the computer, Bruce had sent over a few pictures of Cassie and Terry together. He had to say, Kitkun looked a lot like Terry.

"Look there's mommy and Terry" Dick said pointing at the screen. She looked over at the screen.

"Go and come back?" She asked looking at him with teary eyes. He nodded, before resting his cheek on the top of her head. They sat like this for a good while before someone knocked on the office door.


End file.
